


Sex Toys

by sehokiss



Series: Love Lust [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: In which, Sehun and Junmyeon are pinning over each other.  Jongin has had enough of them.





	Sex Toys

Toys

In a world where alphas, betas and omegas co-existed peacefully. 

Sehun is a handsome and strong alpha with musky cinnamon prehormone. Sehun represented an angry wolf with his poker face. But when he did smile, it was a breathtaking thing.

Junmyeon the docile creature, an omega petite and beautiful. He resembled a flawless white with pink nosed bunny. His prehormone is strawberry mint scented. A scent which would drive any alpha to his insanity.

Any sane or insane Alpha would fall in love with him at first sight. Especially, at the sight of him wearing those pretty pink shorts, licking ice-cream off the cone. Those pink lips licking the strawberry flavored ice-cream, tongue swirling around the cream, his upper lip covered with tiny drops of melted ice-cream. The mole above his lips does no justice to his appealing pink puckering lips.

But Sehun is a man with self-control or so he tells himself. He tried to ignore Junmyeon’s moans and content sighs. It’s just an ice-cream!! Why is he making such noises??

Two to Three alphas seated in the ice-cream parlor, had already given Junmyeon that mating eyes, but in vain. Cause they got ignored. His only concentration was on his ice-cream.

They should give up if they ever thought they’d have a chance with him, Sehun shakes his head in disdain, pitying the alphas. His fellow competitors. They are playing a losing game, as they tried to gain the omega’s attention, Sehun would have wheezed and laughed loudly at the alphas, if only he wasn’t so hung up on the beautiful bunny man himself, who is seated in front of him like an eye candy.

You see, Sehun is handsome, he had been hit on by multiple omegas and betas left and right, both at his work place and at public places. But, he is not the one of those alpha’s to engage himself into casual fucks or one night stands. He is a man with morals and he is old fashioned. He would mate his omega and claim his hands and ass in marriage.

But right now, he wanted to throw all of his morals outside of the window at the sight of Junmyeon sucking ice-cream. But he kept it to himself and paid for their snacks.

Once Junmyeon was done with his ice-cream, that bunny cretin had the nerve to lick his fingers clean. He could have washed his hands?? Sehun wanted to whine and complain.  
Since he did enjoy the sensational licking, he kept his whining to himself. Soon they exited the ice-cream parlor, he walked ahead of Junmyeon, his eyes set straight, focused on the road in-front of them. He would very much like to avoid staring at Jun’s ass. He had enough of teasing for a day.

“ Sehunnie, wait for me! ” Junmyeon scurried after the taller alpha, increasing his footsteps.

“ Walk faster you shorty. ” Sehun laughed at the huffs and pants coming from the shorter male.

“ Not everyone is gifted with daddy long legs! ” Junmyeon retorted back. He didn’t realize he had lost his footing, as he fell forward, crashing onto sehun’s broad back. 

Sehun came to an halt at that, turning around to catch the clumsy man from falling. His big warm hands engulfed Jun’s waist, he tightened his hold around the bunny boy, pulling Junmyeon closer, their faces inches apart. Junmyeon squirmed a bit, but otherwise remained in his hold.

“ At least I know how to walk myeonnie. ” Sehun teased him with a goofy smile, his breath hitting Jun’s face. He loved the way Junmyeon blushed at the playful insult. With that said, Sehun released him from his hold, a little reluctantly. If he had his way, he would be holding Junmyeon longer than necessary, enjoying the feel of the boy’s body in his arms against his body, for a while.

He did feel Junmyeon on him at times. They sort of have this thing, whenever one of them is upset, the other would cuddle the other, and they’d keep each other company, its just their company. Some may say it is due to the omega in Junmyeon seeking the warmth and comfort, the alpha in sehun radiates. But to them, it is just sehun and Junmyeon.

“ So, what do you want for dinner? ” Junmyeon asked him hastily, He almost sounded breathless, like sehun’s touch affected him, maybe sehun is imagining things. Junmyeon hopped along their way home, like a bunny that he is.

He is too cute and he smells so good too, it’s all too much for sehun to handle. Sehun needed to increase his working hours and suppressants, especially with his rut coming along in another two weeks’ time.

“ lasagna? ” Sehun asked, already aware of the fact that it’s Junmyeon’s favorite food.

“ Sure! ” Junmyeon happily agreed. The things sehun does for this man. As long as Junmyeon is happy, Sehun is happy.

***

They have been living under the same roof for the past two years. Sehun knew almost everything about the man. There are certain things sehun isn’t allowed in the house though, he is not allowed to enter Jun’s room at any cost or situation. Sehun had always been curious if this beautiful cretin had a secret boyfriend or girlfriend. But if that’s the case, then he would have definitely heard noises from the room. He had not heard any other noises, except for the loud music from the girl group songs Junmyeon always played.

Junmyeon is really fond of girl group bands. He listened to almost all the girl groups. Maybe Junmyeon is embarrassed to show sehun his fanboy side or his room must be filled with poster and man sized standee of the girls he ogled over.

Sehun snapped out of his thoughts, junmyeon arranged the table for two, and shouted for sehun to come and have dinner. 

Sehun rushed out of his room, with incoherent whispers he hung up his call with Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol another alpha, a best friend of sehun, but an annoying human to Junmyeon as he keeps trying to hit on the bunny man.

“ Jongin is visiting me next week. ” junmyeon said.

“ Why is Jongin paying you a visit in the middle of his University semester? ” Sehun voiced his thought, Jongin had always been very physical with Junmyeon, snuggled with him at every given chance, they in-fact slept together in Jun’s bed whenever he visited his cousin. Weird.

“ He is coming to help me with my heat. ” Junmyeon told him nonchalantly.

Sehun who was sipping on his choke, a big mistake, because he choked on it, breath quickening, he heaved breathing through his mouth, he coughed up a bit. Junmyeon leaned forward to hit him on the head, trying to help him. He should never drink anything when he questions Junmyeon, a grave mistake.

Sehun winced at one particular hit. He brought his hand up grabbing Jun’s wrist “ Enough myeonnie.” Sehun said groggily.

“ Helping you with your heat? ” Sehun spat.

“ He is bringing me homemade suppressants made by my mom and he is here to protect me from you, at least that’s what he says. ” Junmyeon chuckled as he quoted his cousin’s statement.

Sehun was about to choke for the second time on the same night. Jongin had known about his tiny crush (maybe a huge one, don’t need to taunt sehun on this ok???) on Junmyeon, he had even threatened him on multiple occasions to buy him food, take him to the malls or he’d spill his secret to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon and his cousin are both cretins. Sehun needed to be careful around Jongin.

***

Jongin had arrived few days later with a bag full of homemade food and remedies. It smelt like home and forest.

Sehun wasn’t around when the boy had arrived. Junmyeon hugged his cousin as soon as he entered the house.

“ How have you been Hyung? ” Jongin sniffed, hugging his cousin brother.

“ Never been better. How have you been jonginie? ” Junmyeon patted his back, grabbing all the bags, placing the food items on the kitchen counter.

“ Where’s sehun? ” Jongin asked him, looking around the house.

“ He is working in late, he will be back around dinner.” Junmyeon said, as he placed the side dishes inside the fridge.

“ She never forgets to send sehun’s favorite dumplings.” Junmyeon stated, a fond smile taking over his lips, he placed them separately for sehun. Sehun can have it for dinner.

“ So, tell me Jongin, what’s going on with your life? Any boyfriend or girlfriend? ”

Jongin blushed at that, but otherwise remained quiet.

“ So who’s the lucky boy? ” Junmyeon enquired again.

“ How did you know it’s a boy Hyung. ” Jongin whined, as he popped in a blue peanut flavored M&M’s into his mouth, chewing loudly. Jongin is a big baby bear.

“ His name is kyungsoo, he is very cute Hyung. ” Jongin smiled as he opened his phone showing the couple pics he had taken with his omega boyfriend kyungsoo.

“ He is cute. ” Junmyeon continued. He smiled at him fondly. “ You wouldn’t be blushing bright red for a girl, I have known you since you were in your diaper. ” Junmyeon leaned forward to wipe the corner of Jongin’s lips, he had a little bit of chocolate stuck to his lip. Jongin pouted, but he let his brother wipe his lips, like a toddler.

Sehun cleared his throat at the scene before him as he entered the house after a long day at work, he felt so awkward and out of place. Is this a normal thing among cousins or is it just the Kim cousins.

“ Sehun Hiiii ” Jongin shouted loudly, sehun winced a bit. His head aching at the loud noise.  
He nodded his head, replying a hi, as he proceeded to grab a carton of orange juice, helping himself with it.

“ Sehun, mom has sent you your favorite dumplings, it’s in the box in the kitchen counter, help yourself. ” Junmyeon said with mouth full of rice, motioning towards the kitchen.

Sehun should feel grossed out at that, instead he felt endeared to the core. Sehun really is a goner for the bunny man.

“ So Sehun, how’s your crush doing? ” Jongin said with a smirk, sehun choked on his orange juice, few droplets spilling on the carpet on the floor, ruining it. He should never drink with the kim’s around.

Junmyeon got up quickly, helping the teary eyed boy, “ Take it easy big boy.” Junmyeon said, but his hands were unforgiving on sehun’s back, he was hitting sehun harder. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but sehun was too busy glaring at Jongin, planning his murder in his head.

Sehun failed to notice or realize the glare directed at him by Junmyeon. He was too busy throwing daggers at Jongin with his eyes.

They all sat down for dinner, each glaring at the other. To avoid the awkward tension, sehun opened his box of beef dumpling, eating and chewing on them, moaning and savoring the taste. Junmyeon glared turned to a smirk, he smiled at him, eyes glistening with fondness.

“ It’s so delicious, tell mum I loved it and I would visit her soon. ” Junmyeon nodded at the praise, lips tugging into a wide grin.

“ But it’s not as good as my pancakes right? ” Junmyeon asked with a raised eyebrow, expecting the boy to only give a positive answer or he is dead for sure.

Sehun turned to see Jongin doing an action of knife on his throat with his fingers, giggling at sehun’s tensed posture. 

Sehun ignored him, he turned his face and nodded at Junmyeon “ Of course you’re pancakes are the best. ” Sehun said avoiding Jongin’s knowing smirk. He is going to kill the kid later.

“ You two continue to bicker, I’m off to bed. ”  
Jongin announced he was going to bed, he stretched himself up, Junmyeon smacked his butt making him jump in shock, they shared a laugh, sehun scoffed at that internally. Definitely weird cousins.

“ I am going to sleep in your bed tonight sehun and you! You, sleep on the couch. ” with that said Junmyeon marched to sehun’s room with a pout prominent on his lips. Sehun stood there flabbergasted, why is he being punished?

He ran after Junmyeon, he entered his room and noticed the lights were turned off, AC humming low in the background, Junmyeon sat crouched on the bed, knees folded up to his chest, his head between his knees. Head hung low.

“ Junmyeon are you alright? ” sehun said cautiously, not wanting to upset the boy than he already is.

“ We are both best friends aren’t we? How could you not tell me about your crush? ” Junmyeon sniffled.

Sehun sat next to him, grabbing Jun’s face in his hands, “ Junmyeon look at me? ” Junmyeon refused to looked at him. Sehun tugged again, this time Junmyeon looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

“ what’s going on with you? You can tell me anything you know. ” sehun whispered softly caressing Jun’s face.

“ I could say the same to you. ” Junmyeon retorted back. Glaring at the alpha stubbornly.

“ If this is about what Jongin said earlier, he is joking with me, I swear there is nothing going on.” Sehun doesn’t know why he is explaining himself. But it felt like the right thing to do. His crush is Junmyeon after all.

“ Promise me you’d tell me everything? ” Junmyeon is a selfish bastard, he is keeping things from sehun, yet here he is asking this of sehun. Sehun being the nice man he is nodded his head. 

“ You need some rest now Junmyeon.” Sehun said, as he removed his hand from Jun’s face, he was about to stand up, but, Jun held onto his hand, preventing him from moving away.

“ Sleep with me tonight. ” Jun said in a hushed tone.

“ Are you sure about this? ” sehun felt conflicted, wanting to jump in bed with Jun, but, he also wanted to give him some space. Junmyeon nodded, tugging sehun towards the bed, patting the space next to him.

They laid on the bed, Jun’s back facing sehun’s front. Junmyeon was the little spoon tonight, they shared that kind of? 

“ If you ever fall in love with someone, I should be the first person to know about that ok? ” Junmyeon said, as those words felt bitter on his tongue, his heart dropping at the thought of sehun in love with someone else, but he can’t ruin what they had now, his voice breaking the serene silence of the dark room, with only a little bit of moonlight entering the dark room, through the gap on the window screen.

Sehun wanted to cry at the irony of the situation, Junmyeon is the love of his life, he wanted to sob. He wanted to tell him that, he wanted no one else.

He nodded his head though, which was now placed on Jun’s shoulder, Junmyeon hummed at that, eyes closing slowly as he fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

+++

Jongin’s scream woke them up both the next day. Sehun shrieked and almost fell from the bed.

“ what is your problem? ” Sehun whisper shouted at Jongin. 

“ What are you doing with my brother. ” Jongin whispered back harshly. Eyes going between them. Sehun was still holding Junmyeon closer to him. 

“ We were just sleeping, not fucking, you pervert. ” It was Junmyeon who spoke up now, shocking the alphas.

“ If you both can collect your jaws from the floor anytime soon it would be nice, I am going to freshen up now. ” He untangled himself from sehun and got out of the room.

Sehun was shamelessly staring his butt, his eyes only left Junmyeon when Jongin hit the back of his head.

“ What was that for? ” Sehun spat, glaring at Jongin.

“ When will you man up and tell him how you feel about him? And don’t ogle my brother in-front of me, it’s gross” Jongin fake gagged, as he taunted sehun with a mild concern to his tone.

“ How is our love life any of your business? ” Sehun solicited in a low voice.

“ Because I have been summoned to help him with his heat, when it could have been you all along, you coward. ”  
Okay, Jongin has a point. It could have been him taking care of Junmyeon, being there for him, when he was in pain.

“ Why don’t you try and talk to him, I know my Hyung and from what I can see, he likes you sehun. ” Jongin said with a concern in his voice. This is a new side of Jongin. Sehun nodded his head and patted Jongin’s shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom.

Jongin sighed at that, shaking his head, maybe he needs to get involved in this. These two are never going to understand their feelings any time soon.

He dialed the number he never knew he’d be calling for help.

“ Chanyeol Hyung I need some help from you. ” Jongin started telling him his plan, chanyeol agreed to it after some persuasions and tricks.

+++

“ Jongin, why do you want to visit the mall so urgently! ” Junmyeon tried to tug free from Jongin’s hold, as he was dragged into the nearby mall from his house.

“ Kyungsoo’s birthday is coming and I need to get him a gift. ” It was a white lie, Kyungsoo’s birthday comes after Jongin’s in the month of January and it’s just July month now. What Junmyeon doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“ So what do you want to get for kyungsoo? ” Junmyeon questioned as they entered Chanel shop.

“ I want to get him a personalized perfume which smells like me, so, whenever I’m away it would remind him of me and he could feel better. ” Jongin explained, to say, Junmyeon was shocked, would be an understatement.

Jongin has put a lot of thoughts to this relationship. Maybe, he finally found the mate and kyungsoo is the endgame for Jongin’s dating list. He is happy for his brother.

He just wished he could have the same with someone, someone who looked a lot like sehun, smelled like him, spoke like him, ok!!! He wanted sehun! And what about it ?? 

Meanwhile in their flat…

Sehun had taken a day off from his office and all the chaos. 

Without Jongin and Junmyeon around, Sehun roamed around the house freely. He failed to notice the door to Jun’s room was shockingly unlocked. It’s always locked when Junmyeon isn’t around. Initially, sehun had felt insulted when Junmyeon locked his room, later on, he got used to the boy’s tendency to lock the room.

The doorbell to their flat rang multiple times annoying him to the core, it’s definitely not them, cause, Junmyeon owned a key to their flat.

Who could it be? He went and unlocked the door, a parcel was thrust in his arms, addressed to his name. He didn’t remember ordering anything.

He ignored the voice in his head, signing his name, he thanked the delivery man and locked the door. Curiosity hit him harder, he opened the parcel. The contents inside it made him gasp.

They were sex toys.

He never ordered these. The one other person who orders things in this house is Junmyeon, his sweet innocent looking bunny. He is so sure it is not Junmyeon. He wouldn’t do it right ??

He sat on the sofa frozen for sometime, his eyes travelled to Jun’s room, he noticed the door open ajar a bit. If sehun was a better man, he wouldn’t enter the room, when Jun isn’t around. But, with the dildos and anal plugs in his hands, he is not a good man today.

He made sure the main door to the house was locked and entered the room, opening it cautiously, he snorted at the posters stuck on the walls. Red velvet and SNSD? Few other bands he couldn’t recognize, This bunny..

He sat near Jun’s closet, opening the drawers, nothing, just Jun’s clothes. But one of the drawer was locked with key hanging on it. He opened it, going through the contents, he shrieked loudly at the contents he discovered.

Kim Junmyeon owned so many sex toys !!!

There were various sized dildos and vibrators, even nipple clamps? ‘Please tell me this is all a joke and I’m still dreaming’, sehun internally sighed.

But the bright contents in the drawer were glaring at him, laughing at him. So, his Junmyeon is not so innocent as had thought.

He grabbed one of the biggest dildo snorting at the size, his dick was bigger than this junk of toy. He could satisfy Junmyeon better than these silicon toys.

Without making much noise, he crept out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was clear as a day, Junmyeon had ordered these, because all the toys in the box he is holding now, they belonged to the same company.

What shocked him the most is Junmyeon ordering it in his name, this man, he is going to be the death of sehun.

Junmyeon’s secret is busted, because sehun had already opened the parcel and there is no going back after this. He had to confront Junmyeon. He kept the parcel inside his room, he had to deal with Junmyeon later.

+++

The doorbell rang again, he unlocked it, shocked to see his colleague standing there with porridge in her hands.

“ What are you doing here hyuna? ” sehun said, not wanting to let her inside.

“ Is this the way you welcome your guest? ” she smirked, letting herself inside, pushing sehun’s hand away from the door.

Sehun went after her, as she placed the porridge on the dining table, taking the contents out.

“ I thought you were sick, so I came to check on you, seems like that’s not the case. ” she snorted, glancing sehun up and down.

“ What I do with my life isn’t any of your business! ” sehun spat, dragging her to the door, planning to throw her out, before Junmyeon arrived.

“ I just want to get close to you, all these hints I’ve been throwing at you, don’t you get the gist of it? ” she purred, rubbing herself on sehun. Sehun felt violated. What the fuck?

He pushed her away, she whined clinging onto sehun, Sehun Snorted at that, trying to push her away, she grabbed the opportunity to hold sehun and placed his hands forcefully against her chest. 

Sehun felt repelled, being forced to touch someone. He should’ve agreed to Jongin's words and confessed to Junmyeon. Because, the main door wringed open with a loud bang and then there is Jun, standing in the way, glaring at them both, eyes shaking with unshed tears, sehun’s stomach dropped at the sight of him. 

Hyuna this bitch, she ruined everything, sehun is so going to murder someone tonight. Before he could call out, Junmyeon was already out of the door, running outside. He pushed her away running after Junmyeon, shouting along the way. 

" Junmyeon, please listen to me, it isn't what you think it is. It's all a huge misunderstanding, believe me baby. " Sehun begged him on the way, as he ran after him, catching up-to his bunny boy. 

" why should I care about who you fuck sehun, it's none of business." Jun's strained voice betrayed his words. 

Sehun gulped, staring at the man in front of him. Junmyeon is crying, he's crying because of sehun. 

" And don't call me baby. " Junmyeon spat, his words jabbing at sehun's heart harshly. 

“ Will you please listen to me? ” sehun begged, Junmyeon crossed his arms against his chest, eyes staring afar. Which means he is willing to listen to sehun.

“ I am gay, if you haven’t noticed already, which means, I’m not into women ” sehun explained carefully.

“ I know what gay is sehun! ” Junmyeon spat, offended.

“ Then why are you glaring at me with such a cute pout! ” sehun gasped.

“ why was her hands all over you- wait! You think I’m cute? ” Junmyeon asked shakily. Heart hammering against his ribs loudly, probably sehun might even hear it.

“ She came onto me, I tried to kick her out. And yes myeonnie, You are the cutest person I’ve ever met, trust me when I say this, all I want to do now is carry you to my bed and cuddle you all day long, without Jongin cockblocking us. ” sehun confessed meekly, as he stared at Junmyeon hopefully.

“ You mean it? ” Junmyeon asked hopefully. Sehun nodded.

Junmyeon considered him, after few seconds of thinking, he nodded his head, as he moved closer to sehun’s ears, “ If I see that woman one more time getting closer to you or touching you, I’m going berserk on her, mind you! ” Junmyeon warned him with a growl, it shouldn’t be a turn on. But, sehun’s cock loved it, as it twitched in his pants. It loved this side of Junmyeon.

“ So about the cuddle, are you still up for it? ” sehun smirked, pulling Junmyeon closer to him, hands snaking around Jun’s waist, he dragged him to their flat.

+++

“ I kicked her out and you’re welcome. ” Jongin welcomed them back sarcastically.  
Sehun rolled his eyes at that, tightening his hold around Jun’s waist. Jongin raised his eyebrows at that, lips tugging into an evil smirk. Maybe his plan might work out. They are already getting along well.

“ Jongin if you don’t mind, me and your brother are going to take a nap and don’t bother entering my room, I’m locking it this time. ” Sehun said, practically shepherding Junmyeon in his arms, who gave a hit on his chest, blushing profusely.

“ I do mind! ” He called after them, the response he got was the loud noise of sehun’s room closing.

“ These lovebirds ugh, I miss kyungsoo now.” Jongin clicked his tongue, taking his phone out to call his boyfriend.

+++

“ Are you sure this would work out? What if backfired! I would lose my best friend Jongin.” Chanyeol felt paranoid with this whole ordeal.

“ Just follow my lead, don’t touch Junmyeon though, we don’t want sehun hunting you down.” Chanyeol gulped at that. This is either going to end in disaster or sehun and chanyeol are going to end up at each other’s throat.

“ Junmyeon there’s someone here to see you. ” Jongin shouted, pretending to be shocked at seeing chanyeol at the door.

“ Coming! ” Junmyeon shouted, voice coming muffled behind the door to his room.

He ran out to see a stressed chanyeol seated on the sofa. He felt irked.

“ Hi? ” He said confused with the situation and sat across chanyeol on the love seat.

“ Jongin if you could excuse us? ” Jongin smirked, winking at chanyeol keeping up with the act.

“ Junmyeon, please listen to what I’ve got to say without trying to strangle me? ” chanyeol’s strained voice made Junmyeon feel bad for the taller male.

He motioned chanyeol to go on with whatever he was about to say.

“ I’d like to scent you and mate you? ” It came out as a strained question, chanyeol choking out.

“ You what? ” both, Sehun and Junmyeon said it at the same time, Junmyeon was shocked to see sehun at the door way breathing heavily, sehun who dropped his grocery bag on the door way, moving faster to grab chanyeol by his collar nearly choking him to death, Chanyeol heaved heavily, Jongin ran into the living room, expecting this.

He pushed sehun away from Chanyeol, standing between them, Junmyeon collapsed on his seat, hands on his head.

“ You! How could you do this to me? ” sehun growled, strange possessiveness taking control over his senses.

“ Sehun, What are you talking about? ” Junmyeon asked in confusion, frowning at his crush.

“ This asshole knew, he fucking knew I’ve scented you already, you literally reek of me! Yet here he is, trying to court you?? ” Sehun spat, not realizing his words and mistake.

“ Sehun what the fuck? ” Junmyeon stood up, feeling shell shocked.

“ what? ” sehun scowled, still not understanding his mishaps.

“ You scented me? ” Junmyeon doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry about it.

Sehun’s hold on chanyeol loosened at that. Chanyeol sat down huffing out harshly, releasing his breath he didn’t realize he was holding on.

“ Chanyeol we should give them privacy? ” Jongin said to chanyeol motioning him to come out with him, chanyeol not wanting to be part of this drama anymore, ran out of the door, Jongin following him in hot pursuit.

+++

“ Dude thank you, I’ll explain it to sehun later, he’d understand. ” Jongin chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

“ If only he doesn’t try to strangle me the next time he lays his eyes on me, I hope this ends well Jongin. ” Chanyeol worried his lips between his teeth.

“ Trust me, they’d be fucking each other right now. ” Jongin said with so much confidence. Chanyeol sighed.

+++

“ Junmyeon are you angry at me? ” Sehun pleaded, grabbing Junmyeon by his waist. Not the right way to handle Junmyeon, because…

Junmyeon pulled his hand away from his body, putting some distance between them.

“ I am not and that is making me even madder. ” Junmyeon admitted feeling less sober by each passing second.

“ what? ” Sehun guffawed at his sublime omega.

“ I said! I am not angry at you, I am angry at myself for liking the fact that you scented me! Even though you did it without my permission! You absolute prick! ” Junmyeon replied hastily, wiping his angry tears as it kept spilling on his perfect face.

“ All those alphas, every single one of them! They avoided me because of your smell on me didn’t they?? ” Junmyeon spat, sehun nodded weakly, heart swelling in pride at getting rid of his competitors. Junmyeon chuckled weakly in disbelief.

Sehun got a bit brave, as he moved closer, wiping his tears, pulling Junmyeon into his embrace, “ Would it make it better if I said, I wanted to scent from the next second we met? ” Sehun rasped, as he kissed Jun’s head.

That made Junmyeon cry even harder.

“ I hate you! ” Junmyeon cried, hugging sehun tightly.

“ I love you too baby, I’ve been wanting to tell you this since the day we met. ” Sehun confessed, a huge weight lifted from his shoulder, sehun choked up a bit with the mixed emotions he was feeling at the moment.

“ And Junmyeon.. why do you order sex toys under my name. ” he felt Junmyeon stiffen in his hold, sehun continued, “ My dick is better than those toys, it would make you feel better. ” he felt smug.

“ You prick!” Junmyeon hit his chest, blushing profusely.

“ Yes baby, my prick would do the magic trick. ” sehun winked at him getting hit one more time.

Sehun kissed Junmyeon for the first time on his lips, it felt like magic, the tingle running down his spine, his heart busting into avalanche of emotions. He's in love, he's so fucking in love with this boy in front of him. He kissed him slow and tasted Jun, they've got all the time in the world, he's going to take time to savor and treasure every second of his relationship with Junmyeon.

They held each other, standing like that for few more minutes, Junmyeon started shaking all of a sudden.

“ S-sehun..” 

“ Junmyeon! Junmyeon! ” Sehun tried to catch the dizzy and wobbly omega, Junmyeon body was hot, he felt feverish. His whole body burning up. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead glistening. 

“ It’s his heat. ” Jongin’s voice rang from the living room.

“ Shit! Junmyeon wait!” Sehun carried him to his bed. Junmyeon didn’t let go of him.  
The smell of omega slick Junmyeon produced, his own minty strawberry omega prehormone, made sehun dizzy, his wolf screaming to mate and knot him. He tried to control his urges, but the next few words coming from Junmyeon’s mouth made him question his sanity.

“ Mate me, please… fuck me, Alpha? ” Delirious Junmyeon spoke, causing sehun’s alpha inside him to howl.

“ Junmyeon are you sure? ”, the omega nodded at that, ripping his clothes off of him. Sehun would never deny his needy omega, his soon to be mate? 

“ Let’s lock the door first, I hate it when Jongin comes in.”

“ I can hear you, you are a prick sehun! ” Jongin shouted from the living room, hating his supernatural hearing sense.

**Author's Note:**

> If this received a good review I might write a part 2?


End file.
